Mi destino
by Bal Sayre
Summary: Un par de años despues del triunfo de la segunda Guerra Mágica, una absurda ley cimbra a la comunidad mágica. A Hermione se le agota el tiempo y las oportunidades de evitar un destino al que se niega rotundamente. Está dispuesta a encontrar la forma de salir ilesa de esta o al menos con quién lograrlo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo no soy dueña de nada más que de esta torcida trama.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Despertó de un sobresalto. Escucho un sonido fuerte que se repetía un par de veces y apenas segundos después cayó en la cuenta de cuál era el sonido y su origen: Tocaban la puerta con algo de insistencia. La chica miró su reloj de mesa que parpadeaba entre la oscuridad marcando la 1 de la mañana. Arrugó el entrecejo con extrañeza y espero sentada, esperando si volvían a tocar o mejor aún para su suerte cesaban de hacerlo y podría regresar a dormir.

Toc, toc, toc…

Volvió a escuchar y con una mezcla de molestia, desgana y frustración se levantó de la cama aventando las mantas a un lado. Se arropó con rapidez una sudadera universitaria demasiado holgada, que al menos cubría sus piernas un poco más de lo que lo hacia su pijama, que consistía únicamente en una playera blanca de algodón de tirantes, de igual forma un par de tallas más grande.

Toc, toc, toc…

Se sobresaltó de nuevo al escuchar el sonido y esta vez con molestia se encaminó a la puerta de su apartamento, no sin antes tomar su varita en mano. Si alguna lección le había dejado la guerra era justamente estar precavida en todo momento y nunca fiarse de nada ni de nadie.

Toc, toc, toc..

-¿Quién demonios…? –Preguntó la chica con molestia entre susurrando y gruñendo.

Se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta y pudo ver como entre el pasillo iluminado se iba alejando una figura varonil cubierta de negro. Cayó en la cuenta inmediatamente de quien se trataba y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de inmediato.

-¿Severus?-Dijo la chica en alto, sus palabras resonaron en el pasillo haciendo que la figura que ya se marchaba a paso veloz se detuviera inmediatamente congelándose en ese mismo lugar sin responder ni voltearse hacia ella.

Inmediatamente la chica se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. En el tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo, jamás lo había visto quedarse congelado como en ese momento, normalmente era sumamente elocuente y desenvuelto, si arrogante, altivo, formal, pero desenvuelto, a su manera muy Snape. Pero de entre las cosas que más le inquietaban, era que sobre todo jamás lo había visto fuera del ámbito profesional. Su relación jamás había rebasado los límites académicos, si bien se llevaban bien como colegas, nunca se habían encontrado de otra forma que no fuera profesional. Y de la nada aquí estaba él ¡Por Merlín que algo iba mal!

-¿Severus?- Se aventuró de nuevo la chica esperando que esta vez el hombre si respondiera-

Y lo hizo. El hombre volteó hacia ella y la miro. La chica pudo ver en sus ojos algo de contrariedad, sabía que si no hacía algo el hombre finalmente se iría con su típica altives, sin decirle por qué demonios se encontraba en la madrugada a su puerta, que era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento. Lo miró con ansias y él le correspondió, cayendo ambos en un trance de incertidumbre y contrariedad, ninguno de los dos sin saber qué hacer. La chica pensaba qué demonios decir o hacer, conocía al hombre y sabía de antemano lo voluble y altivo que era ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo actuar?-

-¿Estas bien… es decir… todo bien?- Preguntó la chica en una frase ahogada-

Al escucharla el hombre salió de su trance, recuperó su altivez y después de mirarla solo un par de segundos se viró para seguir su camino alejándose de ella.

-¡Espera!- Dijo la chica dando un paso hacia afuera, pensando si correr a cerrarle el paso para obligarlo a explicarse o hechizarlo.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del departamento de al lado se abrió y salió al pasillo un chico de su misma edad, de esos que todas las chicas considerarían un 'galán': guapo, alto, fornido y carismático, salió solo vestido con el pantalón de su pijama mostrando su bien trabajado torso. En ese momento Severus se detuvo y volvió a virarse hacia ella.

-¿Está todo bien Hermione?- Le preguntó el chico plantándose afuera de su propio apartamento, con un tono un poco preocupado entre su somnolencia, mirando primero sus desnudas piernas y elevando su vista con languidez sin ningún recato por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus ojos.

Severus se percató inmediatamente del gesto del chico. Así que con determinación caminó de nuevo y con altives hacia ella, empujando con sobrada rudeza al chico, a su paso hacia el interior del apartamento de Hermione, si siquiera recibir una invitación por parte de ella.

La chica apenas logró apartarse para dejar pasar al irascible hombre y después de darle un 'Si Mike, todo bien' al chico que se reponía de un trastabilleo por el empuje, cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta y se adentró en su apartamento buscando al oscuro hombre, a aquel hombre que formaba parte de sus más oscuras fantasias…

Lo encontró unos pasos adelante, no es como si su apartamento fuera una suite presidencial, estaba parado con los brazos cruzados, en su pequeña sala con temple rígido y altivo, muy típico de él.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntó la chica de inmediato- ¿Todo bien? ¿Todos están bien?-

El hombre la miro y al saber a qué se refería, exhalo un suspiro y rodó los ojos con arrogancia, dejó su rigidez y se mostró más con el temple que a la chica le parecía más familiar durante los últimos años: mordaz y sarcástico.

-Si Granger, sí. El mundo mágico londinense esta tan como lo dejaste hace ¿Cinco años? Te lo digo cada semana, lees el Profeta diario. Todo es maravilloso, color de rosa…

-¿Seguro? –Pregunto la chica de nuevo con nervios, aun no le cabía en la cabeza que si todo iba bien entonces ¿Qué hacia el hombre ahí? Entonces se percató como el hombre emanaba un fuerte olor a alcohol sin embargo no lucía ebrio quizás solo había tomado un par de copas-

-Sí. Todos están bien.- Dijo el hombre rodando los ojos- Potter, Weasley –Mostró una mueca de desagrado al mencionar este último - si hasta él, todos están bien. Potter me está desesperando más de lo normal, no para de decir que te echa mucho de menos. Quizás deberías escribirles o visitarlos más seguido. Y quizás, dadas las reglas de cordialidad, deberías de ofrecerme algo de tomar, podría sugerir algo que contenga una elevada cantidad de alcohol aunque dudo que cuentes con algo así, así que el nivel de alcohol de lo que tenga en su alacena no importa en este momento-

La chica se le quedó mirando con incredulidad, el hombre solo respondió cruzando de nuevo los brazos y mirándola desde arriba levanto una ceja, esperando que se acatara lo que a la chica le parecía prácticamente una orden.

La chica exhalo un bufido de incredulidad e hizo lo 'ordenado' se dirigió a su cocina, que se encontraba justo frente a la sala, separada solo de esta por una barra que hacia la función de su comedor.

-Tu hogar es… amplísimo- Escucho decir al hombre con sarcasmo - Una suit…-

-Suite Presidencial- Interrumpió la chica terminando su frase- Lo sé y me encanta, gracias-

Terminó la chica con determinación sin dar pie a sus burlas sardónicas y después de buscar en su alacena elevo en alto con triunfo una botella de whiskey de fuego.

\- Para tu suerte tengo una reserva carísima del más fino vino del siglo XVI- Dijo la chica en un tono burlón aristocrático-

Solo escucho un bufido en respuesta. Tomó la botella en una mano y un vaso de cristal en la otra, llevándolos a la barra, a través de la cual pudo ver como Severus ya se encontraba tumbado en uno de sus sillones amplia y cómodamente, como si estuviera en su misma casa. La chica levantó las cejas con incredulidad y comenzó a servir la bebida.

-Te iba ofrecer asiento pero veo que ya te tomaste la libertad-

-Digamos que no eres muy buena anfitriona y tuve que tomar la iniciativa, de otra forma seguiría parado ahí afuera esperando que abrieras– Respondió el hombre con sarcasmo brindándole una sonrisa al final-

-De otra forma ya te hubieras ido sin siquiera decirme a que venías o mínimo saludar- Arguyó la chica con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia él – Su bebida señor – le dijo en un tono ceremonioso entregándole su vaso y sentándose en el sillón opuesto cruzando las piernas y bajando los más que podía su holgada sudadera para cubrirlas lo más que se podía-

-¿No me acompañas? -Le preguntó el hombre señalando su bebida-

-No gracias, es muy tarde para mí y el alcohol- Dijo la chica y en su cabeza pensó "Podría hacer una tontería, como terminar besándote" rápido alejo el pensamiento de su cabeza sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse-

El hombre solo respondió torciendo la boca y sonriendo de lado antes de levantar el vaso brindando hacia ella y tomando de inmediato un par de grandes tragos, con los que casi acaba el contenido del vaso. La chica solo levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Con ese atuendo recibe a sus visitas Señorita Granger? –Preguntó el hombre con fingida tono de molestia - ¿Quién diría que la princesa de Gryffindor…

-Para, para. Es mi pijama, porque, primero, es la una de la mañana, es hora de dormir no de recibir visitas… menos de mi asesor.- Dijo la chica en el mismo tono sarcástico que el usualmente usaba-

El hombre al escuchar esto, vació el contenido de su vaso, lo dejó en la mesa de centro y se levantó rápidamente poniendo de nuevo su temple rígido.

-Tienes razón. Discúlpame Señorita Granger, nos vemos en la semana en su próxima asesoría… - Se acomodó la levita y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida con determinación-

La chica sin pensarlo se levantó con rapidez y le cerró el paso al hombre, no sabía por qué lo había hecho de forma tan inconsciente e impulsiva, lo que si sabía era que no quería que se fuera ¿Por qué? ¡Demonios! ¡Era otra cosa que tampoco sabía!

-No te vayas, era una broma, yo solo… quédate- Dijo la chica de nuevo sin pensarlo y cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y como lo había dicho, comenzó a darse golpes mentales por ser tan impulsiva-

-Sucede que tienes razón. No es ni la hora ni el lugar. Simplemente no debería estar aquí.- Terminó el hombre en tono frío-

-Bueno. Solo… solo tomate un trago más y te vas –

El hombre se mostró contrariado y la chica no dejaba de mirarlo sin moverse de su lugar. La chica se percató de como el hombre relajaba su temple de nuevo y supo que esta vez había ganado, una de las pocas y contadas veces que lo había hecho durante el par de años que llevaba tratando con ese hombre. Así que aprovechando que esta vez había cedido, tomo su vaso y lo lleno a tope esta vez y alcanzo otro que lleno solo a la mitad para ella.

-Y esta vez si te acompaño- Dijo la chica entregándole su bebida y sentándose de nuevo en su sillón como si nada hubiese pasado-

El hombre aceptó su bebida e hizo lo mismo que la chica, tomando el mismo lugar que al inicio. No hablaron y en cambio solo tomaron un par de tragos de whiskey, Severus quizás un par más que la chica que sintió como el líquido quemaba su garganta y admiró como el hombre tomaba su bebida sin gestos como si de agua se tratase.

-Tienes práctica ¿Eh? – Se refirió la chica recomponiéndose de la sensación del alcohol quemándole-

-Ya sabes, el alcohol es el amigo de los menos afortunados- Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa fingida lo que alegro a la chica ya que el hombre volvía a estado relajado y sarcástico-

-¿Menos afortunados? Por favor, eres el mago más reconocido de estos tiempos…

-Dumbledore lo es, lo era antes de que lo asesinara- Interrumpió el hombre-

-Dumbledore lo era en su tiempo, y lo que hiciste fue porque él te lo ordenó, para ganar la segunda guerra mágica, vamos ya aparece en los libros de historia. – Le dice la chica con suficiencia-

-Seguro- Dice el hombre soltando un bufido de burla-

-El mago más reconocido en el presente lo eres tú. –Prosigue la chica- Vamos, eres un gran mago, reconocido pocionista, titular del Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, miembro honorario del Departamento de Investigación de la extensión mágica de aquí mi alma matter –Dice la chica señalando su sudadera- la Universidad de Oxford, orden de Merlín Primera Clase…

-Para, Granger, para tú esta vez.- Interrumpe el hombre con falso hartazgo-

-A lo que voy es que, no puedes ser menos afortunado, tienes todo…-

-No tengo nada. Al menos no nada de lo que quiero- Responde el hombre de forma mordaz, mirándola fijamente por un par de largos segundos, para después romper el contacto y vaciar de golpe el contenido de su vaso-

El hombre se levanta y la chica cree que tal como acordaron, se ira después de su segundo trago. Sin embargo el hombre se dirige a la barra a llenar de nuevo su vaso hasta el tope. La chica se sorprende pero no dice nada y le sigue la corriente tomando otro trago más de su propia bebida. Se sorprende de nuevo cuando el hombre se planta frente a ella con botella en mano ofreciéndole más. La chica accede y cuando ve que le entrega el recipiente de cristal lleno a dos tercios de su capacidad le dice con diversión.

-¿Me quieres emborrachar Severus?-

El hombre se le queda mirando con una sonrisa torcida, piensa algo que no dice y seguro no es bueno, porque la chica ve como sacude su cabeza como alejando el pensamiento.

-No, no te quiero emborrachar Granger. –Responde mostrándose fingidamente ofendido- Puedes tomar lo que desees. No sería bueno que llegaras mañana a clases manteniéndote apenas en pie. No creo que la Facultad de estudios mágicos de Oxford apruebe esas prácticas. Dudo que en este momento que estas a punto de conseguir tu grado quieras tirar todo a la borda y comenzar de nuevo en otra universidad con extensión mágica, aunque si esa es tu salida fácil te recuerdo que está La Universidad de Bolonia, La Universidad de Parma…

-Suena tentador y hasta ahora es mi mejor opción- Responde la chica esta vez con sinceridad- Seguir estudiando es lo único que me mantiene a ras de esa maldita y estúpida Ley de Matrimonio- Esta vez es ella quien vacía de lleno el contenido de su vaso y se sirve de nuevo, a tope-

-Esa ley de mierda, quizás el único mandato idiota por el que Kingsley sea juzgado, todo por mantener al sector clasista aplacado. Quieren aumentar los índices de natalidad a un alto precio, matrimonios e hijos obligados, repugnante…

-Al menos Kingsley accedió a las prórrogas para demorarlo como la de estudios, de enfermedad y permisos especiales…

-Aun así no deja de ser una ley estúpida. Es irónico que me salvara de morir, gracias a ti- le recuerda apuntándole con sarcasmo y la chica solo rueda los ojos diciendo en un susurro "Supéralo" - Pero que no me salvara de vivir o mejor dicho morir lentamente condenado a un maldito matrimonio obligado.

-Es lo que me espera, gracias por las palabras de aliento- Interrumpe la chica con sarcasmo tomando un gran trago a su bebida- Bueno pero tu matrimonio al menos no es malo, no veo que tu e Isobel se lleven mal…

-Es un matrimonio obligado Granger, arreglado en nuestro caso. Te he contado que prácticamente es por…

-Conveniencia lo sé: ella es mayor, no puede concebir más y el Ministerio les concederá el permiso para divorciarse. Aun así veo que su relación es cordial…

-Mmm, no tienes idea –Responde el hombre vaciando de nuevo el contenido de su vaso para servirse más y regresando de inmediato a su lugar llevándose la botella de alcohol y dejándola en la mesa de centro, al alcance de ambos-

-Bueno, pero con suerte en un par de meses estarás libre de tu matrimonio obligado y de esa estúpida ley, pero yo…

-Exacto, yo ya tengo mi salida fácil pero tu… -El hombre se detiene, desiste y toma un trago de su bebida, continua- Tu ¿Has pensado en un posgrado? ¿Maestría?-

-Sí y es mi mejor opción al momento. No creo estar lista para casarme, no ahora ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera si se quiero hacerlo en un futuro-

-Bueno, si quisieras opciones tienes. No son las mejores ni mucho menos. Por ejemplo el idiota de tu vecino, vi cómo te miraba…-

-¿Mike? –Pregunta la chica con extrañeza- No el no, el solo-

-Lo vi Granger, me di cuenta de cómo te miraba. No hace falta ser un genio para notarlo-

-Bueno sí, pero no me interesa en lo absoluto, no es mi tipo…-

-Bueno esta tu personaje favorito de los Weasley…

-¿Ron? No, me he dado cuenta que él no es lo que quiero. Además él ya debe de estar comprometido, la prorroga especial que pidió a Kinsgley por ser un 'héroe de guerra' creo que ya venció. En fin, yo pensé que mi única opción era Ron, ya me hiciste notar que tengo dos grandes opciones -dice con sarcasmo la chica- pero simplemente no, no es lo que quiero. No quiero vivir en un matrimonio obligado. Al final incluso preferiría escaparme y ser una prófuga de la justicia mágica.-

-No podrías- Dice el hombre con determinación tomando un trago más y mirándola a través del cristal-

-No, demonios que no podría- Responde la chica bebiendo- Bueno ya, olvidemos eso por ahora, aun me falta este semestre para obtener mi grado, no debo preocuparme por ahora. Mi única preocupación debe ser mi tesis y llegando a ese punto, dígame respetable asesor ¿Cuántas correcciones tengo esta vez?-

-No le voy a decir 'respetable' asesorada, no es momento ni hora– Dice el hombre con falsa molestia- Pero puede esperar hasta mañana, bueno hoy aproximadamente en 10 horas tendrá sus correcciones sobre 'Percepciones, atisbos y sucesos mágicos. Estudio de caso dentro de la comunidad victoriana inglesa no mágica'-

-Suena muy petulante –dice la chica al escuchar el título de su obra- No quiero escucharlo más, no ahora, así que cambiemos el tema, hablemos de otra cosa-

-¿Por ejemplo?- Dice el hombre con arrogancia levantando una ceja-

-Por ejemplo de por qué viniste…-

El hombre la mira, abre la boca pero al instante calla pero sin dejar de mirarla con profundidad, se lleva el vaso de cristal a la boca y termina el contenido. Se sirve de nuevo y vuelve a mirarla. Pone su típico temple arrogante y levanta los hombros.

-Ya no lo recuerdo-

-¿No lo recuerdas o no me quieres decir?-

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- Responde el hombre con una sonrisa mordaz-

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunta la chica un poco preocupada por él- Estoy segura que sabes que noté que ya venias con un par de copas encima-

-Que observadora- Responde el hombre con burla-

-Y también estoy segura de que cuando terminemos con esta botella me lo dirás- Dice la chica tomando valor de no sabía dónde aunque sonrojándose al final-

-Ya veremos- Dice el hombre entre divertido y mordaz-

Poco tiempo después, daban por agotada la última gota de whiskey de fuego de la botella que se encontraba frente a ellos. La chica podía sentir el efecto del alcohol, se sentía más desenvuelta, reía tontamente por cualquier comentario de Severus y había dejado la timidez a un lado, poco le importaba ahora que su sudadera o su playera no cubrieran lo suficiente de sus piernas.

-No es justo- Dice la chica en un fingido puchero- Yo no me siento del todo en mis cabales en este instante y en cambio tú, estas igual que como llegaste-

-La práctica- Dice el hombre con arrogancia en su grave voz-

Es cierto que ninguno de los dos está del todo en sus cabales, el alcohol les ha despojado de sus inhibiciones, hace rato ya que han abandonado su típico trato formal.

Severus se ha quitado la levita y en cambio ahora solo se encuentra en una camisa negra entreabierta que deja ver un poco de su pecho. La chica se muerde el labio y automáticamente aprieta las piernas, para darle algo de consuelo a su centro que parece reaccionar con solo mirar a ese hombre altivo e imponente que se muestra completamente desgarbado sobre su sillón. Se obliga a no pensar en ello, cree que si sigue comportándose tan hormonal el hombre seguro se dará cuenta de ello. 'Contrólate' se dice a sí misma y se obliga a apartar a vista de él y mirar en cambio u vaso vacío-

-Así que terminamos la botella y es hora de que me digas por qué viniste-

El hombre la mira profundamente, pensando si concederle una respuesta o no. La chica no puede con su mirada, se muerde el labio inferior y aprieta las piernas de forma inconsciente, una vez más.

-No sé si quieras saberlo-

-Quiero saberlo- La chica responde de inmediato cruzando las piernas no por pudor, ni modales, sino porque de esa forma puede apretar más su centro dándole el alivio que necesita justo en ese lugar que parece que arde y palpita cada que escucha la voz grave del hombre.

El sigue su movimiento con la mirada y por unos largos segundos se pierde en sus desnudas piernas, en esos muslos que le muestra sin recato, en la curva de su trasero que apenas asoma por debajo de su horrible sudadera, que aun pese a ser demasiado grande para ella, le ciñe a la perfección sus formas. Puede aventurarse a pensar que no trae ropa interior, al menos no la que cubre sus pechos ya que sus pezones duros se yerguen hacia el invitándolo a tomarlos en su boca y besarlos, lamerlos, morderlos… La chica cruza descruza y cruza las piernas de nuevo, él no se pierde ese movimiento y ve por un instante sus bragas blancas que le gustaría deslizar por esas piernas desnudas…

-¡Granger, por favor! Puedes ponerte algo más… presentable- Dice el hombre sacudiendo sus pensamientos y tomándose al puente de la nariz-

-¿Presentable? ¿Para estar en mí departamento? ¿A las… 3 de la mañana?- Pregunta la chica con incredulidad- Yo no tengo la culpa de que me hayas despertado poco después de media noche-

-Al menos ponte un pantalón o algo que te cubra…- Responde el hombre un tanto ansioso-

La chica asiente sintiéndose un tanto reprendida y se dispone a hacer lo que Severus prácticamente le ha ordenado, pero al levantarse se da cuenta que nunca habían estado de esta forma, tan cercanos, tan libres. Y piensa que es su oportunidad, si no se aventura ahora, nunca lo hará, no se le había presentado una oportunidad así en poco más de 10 años que lo conocía. El alcohol le dio el impulso justo que necesitaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta verme así?-

Le pregunta la chica y se extiende a lo largo sobre su sillón, en una pose que ella cree sugestiva aunque no podría asegurarlo, no tiene ninguna practica en ello. El hombre la mira con languidez desde los pies hasta los ojos, deteniéndose en ciertos puntos interesantes: sus muslos, la curva de su trasero, sus pechos, sus labios.

-No intentes provocar algo que no vas a poder manejar- Le advierte el hombre con un tono ronco y oscuro, brindándole a final una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-

-Yo no estoy provocando nada, solo estoy justificando mi vestimenta. –Le responde la chica en un puchero de no saber de qué está hablando. Se levanta con delicadeza y se planta frente a el continuando- Además hace calor y para que te escandalices de verdad y me mandes en serio a poner algo 'presentable' te voy a dar razones- Se quita sin pensarlo demasiado su sudadera, quedando solo en su blusa blanca de tirantes que apenas le cubre medio trasero y que trasluce por completo la forma de sus pechos y sus pezones erectos-

-Te lo advierto Hermione – Le dice el hombre que se pone tenso en su asiento, con la mandíbula apretada, se ve amenazante, oscuro. Sin embargo a la chica no le importa, el solo escuchar su nombre en su voz oscura y ronca le hace humedecerse-

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta verme así? –Pregunta la chica con inocencia -¿Qué tal así?-

Dice y lleva sus manos a las esquinas de su blusa para quitársela. Cuando el hombre se percata de lo que la chica va a hacer, se levanta de inmediato quedando muy pegado a ella y le toma con rudeza las muñecas apartándolas de su prenda que queda poco arriba del abdomen. La chica lucha para zafarse del hombre, solo para zafarse de él, pero este lo interpreta como un nuevo intento por desnudarse y la aprisiona con fuerza entre sus brazos imposibilitando su movimiento-

-No hagas esto- Le advierte el hombre con un tono ronco de deseo - No me hagas más difícil esto…

-¿Mas difícil? –Pregunta la chica- ¿Mas difícil qué? – Y cree caer en la cuenta de a que se refiere- ¿A qué viniste?-

Insiste la chica casi suplicándole, siente que va a desvanecerse de deseo por ese hombre que la mantiene fuertemente abrazada y completamente pegada a él. De nuevo la chica puede ver contrariedad en sus ojos, pero esta vez hay algo más, algo más oscuro, lo mismo que ella siente deseo.

-A esto-

Responde el hombre perdiendo su batalla interna y estrellándose contra su boca en un beso pasional, que contra todo lo que esperaba le es correspondido con la misma pasión.

* * *

 **Ya se, ya se.**

 **Tengo dos historias por terminar y tardo años en actualizar.**

 **No me odien (esta frase ya es mi mantra :v )**

 **Esta será una historia corta, quizás 5 capítulos.**

 **Disfruten y nos vemos pronto en actualización de alguna de las historias :v**

 **Si les gustó dejen un review, si no también.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **B. Sayre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo no soy duela de nada más que algunos personajes secundarios y de la torcida trama.**

* * *

Despertó poco a poco, sintiendo que la vida se le iba con cada respiración.

La cabeza le retumbaba y punzaba horriblemente, sentía unos horribles escalofríos que hacían que el cuerpo le temblara involuntariamente, la luz que entraba a través de su suave cortina le molestaba terriblemente, sentía la garganta y boca terriblemente secas y juraba que moriría de inanición si en ese mismo instante no tomaba un vaso de agua.

Se intentó incorporar con delicadeza pero al separarse tan sólo un poco del colchón, sitió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza y un terrible mareo, que le hizo soltar un grito ahogado, mismo que le retumbó dolorosamente en la cabeza.

No le dio tiempo si quiera de pensar en su terrible jaqueca, porque de repente le invadieron unas espantosas náuseas que la hicieron levantarse y correr a toda prisa al baño, a donde apenas llego para echar cualquier cosa ingerida hasta más de una semana atrás, pensó con exageración.

Cuando hubo terminado, noto que los escalofríos y calambres aumentaban terriblemente y que no tenía fuerza ni para levantarse. Aun así, intentó incorporarse notando que sus piernas temblorosas apenas la mantenían en pie.

Rápidamente se lavó los dientes y con gran esfuerzo y un poco de suerte regresó a tirarse en completamente de espaldas en su cama.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, para tapar la luz que le lastimaba aún con los ojos cerrados y para intentar aliviar su jaqueca, acto instintivo y obviamente completamente inútil.

Al hacer esto, notó por sobre el fuerte y en ese momento asqueroso olor a alcohol, un olor más fuerte, penetrante y que le hizo dar un vuelco el corazón. Su olor.

Se incorporó violentamente de un brinco, llevándose las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito y con los ojos completamente desorbitados, el corazón palpitante y un hueco en el estómago, sólo pudo pronunciar en un susurro:

Severus

En ese momento los pocos recuerdos de los que tenía conciencia llegaron a ella, uno a uno:

Siendo despertada…

La visita de Severus a media noche…

La inocente y casual conversación…

El alcohol…

El beso…

De nuevo ahogó un grito al recordar aquel suceso, mientras sentía su corazón acelerado.

¿Qué diablos hiciste Hermione? Se preguntó mentalmente, sin quitar las manos de su boca, e intentando esclarecer sus recuerdos y pensamientos… Se forzó a recordar que había pasado después de ello, pero si apenas recordaba el beso, después de ello comenzaba una angustiante laguna mental de qué había sucedido el resto de la noche.

\- Piensa Hermione – Se dijo a sí misma, notablemente alterada, mientras se acunaba a la orilla de la cama, golpeándose su sien con ambas manos- Piensa, piensa…

Inmediata e instintivamente hizo una revisión de su atuendo… Nada había cambiado, llevaba puesta su playera holgada de pijama y su sudadera universitaria. Se llevó la mano a la entrepierna y en efecto llevaba bragas.

-Todo bien – Pensó

Pero de inmediato pensó que el hecho de que hubiese amanecido con el mismo atuendo con el que había dormido, no significada que nada más hubiese pasado.

Así que lo siguiente que se le ocurrió, fue hacer una inspección rápida de la estancia. Todo lucía igual que siempre, destacaba el hecho de que su cama estaba vacía "Punto para la inocencia" pensó, pero notó que esta se encontraba quizás un poco más revuelta de lo normal…

\- Oh no – Pensó al analizar esta evidencia-

Y se exaltó de nuevo al pensar que quizás si el hecho de que el hombre no se encontraba en su habitación, no significaba que no estuviera en su casa.

Su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando escuchó hacía la sala un ruido de pasos. Abrió los ojos con incredulidad y en un arranque, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió dirigiéndose a la sala. La encontró vacía y en la mesa de centro destacaba la solitaria y completamente vacía botella de whiskey de fuego, que con sólo verla, le causó nauseas de nuevo.

Estaba considerando si necesitaba ir al vomitar de nuevo, pero se abstuvo regresando al origen de su reciente ansiedad, quizás aún se encontraba en su casa… De pronto escuchó el ruido del grifo de agua en la cocina, ruido que le hizo exclamar de nuevo un grito ahogado y que su corazón acelerara demasiado.

Inicialmente se quedó clavada en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer, con el corazón retumbándole en los oídos, con escalofríos y con las piernas temblándole. Pero se obligó a recomponerse y comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina muy despacio, preparándose para lo que pudiese encontrar.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a donde se podía asomar para reconocer al intruso quien quiera que fuera, una figura se le adelantó cerrándole el paso. En ese momento se escucharon 2 gritos ahogados-

\- ¡Hermione! –

\- ¡Ginny?!–

Gritaron ambas chicas asustadas, llevándose las manos al pecho.

\- ¡Pues claro que soy yo! – Respondió la pelirroja, aún un poco exaltada- ¿Quién más iba a ser? -

\- No sé, yo… ¿Qué haces aquí? -

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué tan mal te pusiste para no recordar que he estado aquí y que tú misma me llamaste? – Preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja – Qué recuerdas entonces?

\- No sé, nada… yo… - Respondió la chica contrariada, sintiendo de nuevo el horrible malestar de la resaca- ¿Yo te llame? Perdón Ginny, la verdad no recuerdo mucho- Dijo la chica contrariada y apenada yendo a tumbarse en el sillón próximo-

\- No te culpo Mione ¿Una botella completa de whiskey de fuego? ¿Qué tantas penas te aquejan para tomarte TU SOLA una botella de alcohol y no cualquier alcohol? – Dijo la pelirroja mirando con respeto la botella-

\- ¿Yo sola...? – Dijo la chica sin pensarlo y en efecto, comprobó que en la mesa solo había un vaso de cristal, seguramente él había borrado toda evidencia de su estancia ahí- Por supuesto… - Miró a Ginny y vio que en ella surgía apenas un pequeño atisbo de incredulidad – No sé, tenía ganas de embriagarme… Ya sabes, la vida, la escuela…

\- ¿La ley de matrimonio? – Preguntó la pelirroja, cerrando su oración-

\- No es para tanto, sólo se me pasaron un poco las copas – Cerró la chica para no entrar en detalles-

\- Vamos Mione, no te culpo… ¿Por qué no nos has venido a visitar? Todos te extrañamos mucho. ¿En realidad era necesario hacer estudios mágicos en una universidad muggle?

\- Ginny, sabes mis razones-

\- Ya sé, siempre quisiste estudiar en esta universidad muggle y que mejor que tiene la secreta extensión de estudios mágicos…

\- Pero principalmente…

\- La prórroga de estudios para la Ley de matrimonio-

-Que básicamente no me la darían en una universidad mágica…

\- Ya sé. Ya sé. Pero al menos tendrías que visitarnos más seguido, apenas y te vemos un par de veces al año. James apenas y conoce a su tía… Pero te entiendo completamente, quizás yo no tengo hubiera tenido tú coraje y fortaleza. Sólo que si te sientes mal, o demasiado presionada, no atentes contra ti misma embriagándote hasta la perdición tú sola… Invítame al menos.

\- No es como que quiera llamar la atención Ginny, en serio, solo me pasé un poco de copas. Cosa que no vuelvo a hacer de esta forma, me siento fatal-

\- Luces fatal. Vamos, una botella de whiskey de fuego no es para menos. En la vida apenas y te vi tomar una margarita -

\- Horrible, el dolor de cabeza, las náuseas, las lagunas mentales…

\- ¿En serio no recuerdas nada? – La chica negó completamente-¿ No recuerdas entonces que como a las 3:30 de la mañana me enviaste una nota diciendo "Fiesta en mi casa"?.

\- No –

\- A Harry y a mí nos pareció sumamente extraño, apenas y te comunicas por nosotros por mensajería y jamás por lechuza. Supusimos que algo iba mal y venimos de inmediato. Te hallamos boca abajo con las almohadas curiosamente acomodadas bajo tu cuerpo para no ahogarte, como si tú misma supieras que existiese esa opción y te hubieras prevenido. Se notaba que estabas casi ahogada en alcohol, casi porque parece que también te previniste tomando una poción para regular el nivel de alcohol en la sangre y evitar la congestión alcohólica, encontramos el vial vacío en tu mano. Parece que aún embriagada, eres una geniecilla Mione – Dijo Ginny orgullosa de su amiga-

\- No tan geniecilla como para no saber que tanto alcohol tomar por mi cuenta- Respondió la chica para zanjar el tema- Discúlpame por molestarles a esa hora, al parecer aún borracha ya lo tenía todo controlado, no sé porque tuve la necesidad de molestarles haciendo que vinieran-

\- Querías seguir la fiesta, eso estaba claro en la nota- Dijo la pelirroja y ambas chicas rieron- Se nos fue la emoción de enfiestarnos, después de verte y comprobar que ya estabas bien, pero me quise quedar para vigilar que todo marchara bien-

\- Gracias Ginny. Por venir. Pero en serio, sólo fue una borrachera, no es como que necesite entrar en rehabilitación, no se vayan a preocupar demasiado.

\- No hay cuidado. Me agradó que me llamaras, pensaste en mí para seguir la fiesta, como en los viejos tiempos- Dijo la pelirroja mientras parece que se servía su segunda porción de tarta de cereza-

Ambas chicas rieron. Ginny le acercó un vaso con agua, que Hermione tomó ávidamente y vació de un par de tragos.

\- Y bueno ¿Cómo te va? No te quiero presionar, pero ¿Ya pensaste algo sobre la Ley de matrimonio? -

\- No Ginny, evito el tema, no quiero pensar aún en ello… -Dijo la chica tomándose las sienes, su dolor de cabeza la estaba matando-

\- Pero Mione, tienes que pensarlo… Si sólo Ron no hubiera sido tan cabezota y tan hormonal y…

\- No Ginny, no lo culpo, está en su derecho, lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado… Y no, no quiero pensarlo aún, llegará el momento que tenga que hacerlo, pero no ahora. Vamos, he pasado 4 años muy buenos aquí y aún me faltan un par de meses que quiero disfrutar- "Además ahorita mismo tengo otras preocupaciones que me conciernen más" pensó la chica para sí misma, intentando buscar en su memoria los recuerdos perdidos de la noche-

\- Pero ya casi vence tu prorroga… Ya casi obtienes tu grado ¿No? –

\- Sí, ya estoy en revisión de… -La chica se incorporó de inmediato en un sobresalto, sólo para avivar su dolor de cabeza y naúseas - ¡Mi tesis! - Gritó

\- ¿Qué tiene?

¡¿Qué hora es?!

\- Las 10:30 de la mañana

\- ¡Tenía revisión a las 10! –

Gritó levantándose de inmediato y en menos de 5 minutos se alistó con hechizos de limpieza, se vistió algo formal y tomó un vial de un gabinete cercano a su alacena, todo esto ante la mirada divertida de Ginny que mientras comía su segundo pedazo de tarta.

\- Perdón Ginny, me voy. Esta revisión era importante, está en el protocolo académico- Dijo la chica apurada mientras vaciaba el vial completo en su boca y tomaba su maletín que vomitaba por los lados hojas de papel y pergaminos repletos de su letra-

\- Iniciando tu día con higiene por magia y pociones recuperadoras, vaya desayuno – Le dijo Ginny divertida-

\- Vaya desayuno el tuyo – Respondió la castaña- La última vez que te vi desayunar tarta de cereza igual de desquiciada no sabíamos que James venía en camino- Terminó la chica con una sonrisa de lado dándole un beso en la mejilla- Prometo visitarles más. Los quiero-

Terminó diciendo la castaña, saliendo de su piso de estudiante, dejando a una Ginny con el bocado a medio camino de su boca y con una cara de estupefacción para morirse.

A las 10:45 se escuchaba retumbar el sonoro taconeo de unos zapatos altos en los antiguos muros del lugar, Hermione llegaba corriendo por el largo pasillo que conducía al aula magna de su Facultad, donde lo esperaba su asesor principal… Aquel hombre al que había visto hace tan solo un par de horas… Aquel hombre al que había besado en su propio departamento… Y aquel hombre protagonista de los mejores episodios de su vida, suscitado tan solo un par de horas atrás, episodio cuyo desenlace desconocía por completo o no recordaba.

Al ir acercándose a la entrada, pudo ver que las pesadas puertas del recinto se encontraban cerradas y se lamentó profundamente por ello. Llegó a la puerta jadeando por su larga caminata y tomándose las rodillas para darse un respiro.

\- Llega tarde Señorita Granger –

\- Lo siento Lydia –Dijo la chica a la seria secretaria localizada en un escritorio a las afueras de la sala - Se me hizo un poco tard…

\- Lo lamento pero esta revisión se tendrá que reprogramar y su candidatura al grado se aplazaría, lo que representaría un gran problema para usted…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Es una gran irre…

\- Irresponsabilidad que llegue poco antes de la hora indicada Señorita Granger –Dijo una voz varonil y sumamente conocida que le hizo dar un brinco a la chica- ¿No le han dicho que el llegar antes de la hora indicada también es una gran falta de respeto e impuntualidad?

\- ¿Antes de la hora? Perdón Profesor Snape, tengo agendado que la valoración de la Señorita Granger era a las 10 am…

\- Se cambió a las 11, se notificó al colegiado, debería saberlo –Respondió el hombre con suficiencia-

\- No me indicaron nada – Respondió Lydia algo contrariada- Yo tengo entendido que a esta hora estaba programada la revisión del joven Lars… ¿Usted tenía conocimiento Señorita Granger? – Le preguntó a la chica que tenía cara de no saber qué demonios estaba pasando, sin embargo salió de su trance cuando vio que Severus le hizo una casi imperceptible señal de asentimiento, por lo que de inmediato intentó recomponerse y sonar normal –

\- Por supuesto – Respondió la chica con toda la determinación que pudo insertar-

\- Pero … - Comenzó a reprochar Lydia-

\- ¿Pero qué Señorita Williams? El joven Lars aplazó su revisión para la siguiente semana y por tanto la revisión de la Señorita Granger se pasó a esta hora. Así que cómo bien sabe, el colegiado nos está esperando ¿Tendrá aquí esperando un proceso cuyo resultado estadísticamente da méritos a esta Universidad? ¿Tengo que exponer esta situación al Rector de la extensión mágica?

\- No, no, adelante profesor Snape – Accedió de inmediato la chica-

Después de agradecerle a la contrariada secretaria, Hermione entró a la estancia siguiendo a Snape. La chica no podía ver al hombre de la misma forma, no cuando los recuerdos de sus labios encontrándose en un delicioso vaivén, se mantenían constantemente en su cabeza. Peor aun cuando ni siquiera recordaba cómo había acabado la noche… ¿Y si…? Alejó el pensamiento por ahora, ya habría tiempo de averiguar qué había sucedido el resto de la noche.

Al entrar a la estancia, encontraron al colegiado académico listo para iniciar la sesión.

Severus y Hermione tomaron sus respectivos lugares y la chica, en una ola de sentimientos encontrados, e intentando alejar de sus pensamientos lo que había sucedido con ese hombre tan solo horas atrás se intentó concentrar.

Todo el proceso académico, pese a la poca concentración y estado de la chica, se desarrolló de manera exitosa y el colegiado dio la aprobación de sus avances para después abandonar el lugar, dejando a una agotada y aún más nerviosa Hermione, con su asesor.

Severus tomó sus cosas y se encontraba listo para dejar la estancia, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a la chica. De hecho las únicas veces que se había referido a ella fue cuando le hizo el gesto sutil para convencer a Lydia del cambio y cuando, al inicio del proceso, él presentó introductoriamente el trabajo de la chica al colegiado.

La chica hizo lo propio, recogiendo sus pertenencias y evitando tener un contacto con el hombre. No sabía que había pasado la mayor parte de la noche, pero ese beso lograba lo suficiente para mantenerla tan nerviosa y temerosa, como para evitarle. No porque no quisiera saber, sino por todo lo contrario, quería saber, pero temía preguntarle.

\- Profesor- Inició la chica intentando sonar normal-

\- Trabaja duro en los lineamientos que te indicó el colegiado y sobre eso ya prácticamente lo tienes ganado. –Dijo Severus igual con normalidad. – Suerte y nos vemos en la próxima sesión-

Dio por zanjado el hombre mientras salía de la estancia. La chica no podía con la forma en que el hombre estaba manejando la situación, con la normalidad de siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado y pensándolo bien ¿Esa era una buena señal? ¿O no?

Salieron de la estancia, el hombre tomó el camino que le llevaba a sus oficinas y la chica en lugar de tomar el propio para dirigirse a su piso, lo siguió. Necesitaba respuestas.

Cuando iban atravesando un jardín apartado y solitario la chica intentó de nuevo

\- Severus… Profesor- Dijo la chica contrariada, temblando.

El hombre se detuvo y la miró. Se mantuvo estático en su lugar sin decir nada. Por lo que la chica siguió

\- Yo… Gracias por cambiar la sesión para 1 hora después-

-,No agradezcas. Tu trabajo te ha valido llegar hasta aquí, así que sólo hice lo propio para que no salieras perjudicada. De cualquier forma Andrew Lars es tan incompetente que su sesión de hoy no hubiera tenido sentido- Dijo el hombre con suficiencia y obviedad-

\- Sólo conozco el tema de Andrew, parece bueno…

\- ¿Hablas en serio Granger? Es patético. Un chico de primer grado en Hogwarts puede generar un mejor trabajo que ese incompetente. No se cómo ha llegado hasta aquí-

\- No puede ser tan malo- Respondió la chica- Justo por algo está aquí ¿No?

\- ¿Ubicaste en el colegiado a la mujer cana con el vestido tan pegado que parecía aquellos guantes que usan los laboratoristas de la facultad de química?-

\- Si –Respondió la chica divertida, intentando no reír por la comparación-

\- La tía de Lars – Puntualizó Severus- Vamos ¿Se vistió para mantener la esterilidad de su ser cuando entrara en contacto con el ambiente? – Dijo el hombre con arrogancia - De ser así que mejor venga con traje de astronauta-

La chica no pudo evitar la carcajada al escuchar aquel comentario. Volvían a su trato normal, con un Severus arrogante, altivo y con su típico humor negro.

\- Gracias por ayudarme-

\- Si sigues agradeciendo, pediré al colegiado que por favor me quiten tu asignación y me dejen únicamente con Lars y con los demás ineptos que asesoro-

\- Claro, lo pedirías-

\- Si pediría algo que tuviera que ver exclusivamente con Lars, preferiría cortejar a su tía y eso ya es demasiado-

La chica volvió a reír a carcajadas. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que habían cesado su marcha y se encontraban parados, uno frente al otro a medio jardín.

\- ¿Y bien Granger? ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer, que seguir platicando con este tan odiado profesor dentro y fuera del mundo mágico?-

\- No eres odiado – Dijo la chica rodando los ojos, para posteriormente ver como a lo lejos unos estudiantes, al ver a Severus, detenían su marcha y daban la vuelta para evitarle- Bueno, retiro lo dicho- Terminó la chica – ¿Qué les haces para que te tengan tanto miedo?-

\- Lo desconozco Granger – dijo el hombre con seguridad e inocencia-

\- Bueno, no los culpo para nada, me atemorizaste demasiado en Hogwarts-

\- Pero ve ahora, parece que tenerme de profesor durante tantos año fue la vacuna para dejar de tenerme temor o aversión. Pero estos jóvenes que vienen de otros colegios mágicos, parece que les faltó una mano dura como la mía-

\- Seguro, como aquellos que van de regreso evitándote. Ve a darles algo de mano dura-

El hombre rodó los ojos con arrogancia y la chica rio. Después se quedaron un momento en silencio. Pese a que por un momento parecía que las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad entre ellos, de pronto todo se volvió de nuevo un poco incómodo. En algún momento el hombre la miraba tan profundamente, que a la chica le causó de nuevo esa ansiedad que había sentido cuando despertó.

No sabía cómo seguir, o como iniciar una conversación para aclarar lo que había pasado. Pensó cómo hacerlo mientras el hombre parecía que se percataba de ello porque abruptamente se viró y comenzó a alejarse de ella rápidamente, con su arrogante caminar.

\- Espera – Dijo la chica al perder esa oportunidad, sin embargo el hombre no se detuvo y la chica tuvo que acelerar su paso para intentar alcanzarle- Espera Severus. Necesito saber…-

En ese momento el hombre se detuvo pero se quedó mirando a la nada, sin responder. La chica de nuevo no sabía cómo seguir, pero lo que sí sabía con certeza era que tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad.

\- Yo… No sé… Qué… Yo… necesito saber… ¿Qué pasó…? – Dijo la chica atropellando sus palabras y sin hilar bien sus ideas-

\- ¿Qué pasó con qué?-

\- Ayer… Tu… Nosotros…-

En ningún momento cambio el temple del hombre, que permanecía inmutable aun con las preguntas formuladas por la chica. Sin embargo, pudo ver como se cercioraba de que cerca de ellos no había nadie.

\- ¿Nosotros qué?- Preguntó el hombre con cara de no estar entendiendo nada, mientras miraba alrededor de ellos-

\- Nosotros… ayer… lo que pasó-

\- No sé de qué habla Señorita Granger. – Zanjó el hombre sin dar pauta a más- En lo que a mí concierne, desde la semana pasada que no teníamos contacto, desde su asesoría pasada-

Dicho esto, el hombre se dio la vuelta y se alejó con determinación, a paso firme y veloz, dejando a una Hermione clavada en su lugar, completamente perpleja, y lo más importante de todo, sin respuestas.

Más tarde llegaba a su departamento, casi muerta, todo el cansancio de la presión, la ansiedad, la resaca y la desvelada, caían sobre ella sin piedad. Llegó a su habitación apenas arrastrando los pies y de inmediato se tumbó en su cama.

Quería tener respuestas, lo había intentado, pero no las había podido obtener. Y el terrible cansancio no le permitía hacer otro esfuerzo por recordar. Sabía que había formas mágicas, pero ahora no tenía las fuerzas para intentar los hechizos o preparar las pociones, además había intentado por la vía civilizada conocer el desenlace de la noche, más no lo logró.

Pese a la cruda moral que llevaba encima, que pensó que no la dejaría estar en paz, se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos.

El golpeteo en la ventana la hizo despertarse. Miró al origen del sonido y puso observar una lechuza negra, familiar.

Se levantó de un salto y abrió la ventana para tomar lo que aquella ave le llevaba: Un vial envuelto por un pergamino.

Inmediatamente tomó el paquete con rapidez, pero esta vez no alcanzó a librar el ataque de la lechuza a su mano, que le alcanzó a morder su dedo.

\- ¡Oye! Ya habíamos superado la etapa de las agresiones – Le reprochó Hermione a ave que la miro con indiferencia para después alejarse-

Regresó a su cama llevando el vial en una mano y chupándose el dedo herido de la otra mano. Desenvolvió el vial que poseía una sustancia de un color que parecía reconocer, pero que con certeza no podría asegurar.

\- ¿Poción para recordar? –

Se dijo a sí misma, para después darse cuenta de que el pergamino que había servido como envoltura del vial, en realidad era una nota con sólo un par de frases:

 _ **El hecho de que no recuerdes las cosas, no significa que no hayan sucedido.**_

 _ **Busca respuestas en tu subconsciente.**_

 _ **SS**_

Inmediatamente al terminar de leer la nota, esta se desintegró en sus manos, dejando por segunda ocasión a una Hermione notablemente perpleja.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Después de meses heme aquí.**

 **Debo confesar que ya no encuentro mucha inspiración para seguir con mis historias. Lo que para nada significa que no las seguiré. No las abandonaría.**

 **Muchas gracias si aún siguen leyendo.**

 **Me alienta saber que siguen aquí.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **Bal Sayre**


End file.
